


The Warlock's Initiation

by ZairaA



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anonymous Sex, Dubious Consent, Forced Proximity, M/M, Masturbation, Mirrors, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Possessive Behavior, Rituals, Rough Sex, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's one of natures worst mistakes that all warlocks are Omegas, needing an Alpha to reach their full potential. </i>
</p>
<p>Morgana thinks she can use Arthur as a means to an end. She might be very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warlock's Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 4: Tropesmash
> 
> There are some incestuous thoughts in there, if that squicks you, but nothing explicit.

Watching Arthur through the two-way mirror, Morgana can't deny that her half-brother is attractive. Especially like this, standing with his chin raised in defiance and blue eyes blazing with anger.

He's still wearing trousers, but they took everything else when they prepared him for the ritual. Black runes curl across Arthur's arms and chest now and Morgana's eyes glide over his body appreciatively, the knowledge that it's her magic marking him such surprisingly arousing. Maybe she'll have some fun after everything is done. 

But first they have to complete the ritual. Arthur will help them – quite unwillingly – to initiate the last remaining warlock in the way the Old Religion demands. Merlin will come into his power and together they will bring magic back into the world. The signs are right; Arthur is just a means to and end. It's one of natures worst mistakes that all warlocks are Omegas, needing an Alpha to reach their full potential. What was meant to protect, led to slavery and almost distinction, but today that's going to change.

''Bring him in,'' Morgana whispers the command. She's quite looking forward to the show.

\---

Arthur whips around when the door to the room opens and Merlin stumbles inside. The warlock is naked, skin flushed despite the cold and already deep in the fever of his first heat. His scent hits Arthur like a living thing, and Morgana sees her brother's eyes widen. His nostrils flare and she imagines how his blood must come close to boiling in his veins.

As realisation dawns, Arthur tries to draw back, but there's nowhere to go and the lure of the naked Omega before him is just too strong. A minute later Arthur's on the floor, holding Merlin in his lap and biting at the tender skin of the boy's neck, growling when Merlin whimpers in need. 

Morgana bites her lip, watching Arthur's fingers travel down Merlin's spine and into the valley between his cheeks. 

''Yes, Gorgeous, right there. That's what you want...''

Instead, Arthur pulls back. It obviously costs him, but he grabs Merlin's face, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

''Who are you? Why are you doing this?''

But Merlin is too far gone, writhing and clawing at Arthur's chest in his desperation.

''Please...please... it hurts.'' 

He bares his neck in an unmistakable sign of submission, and that's all it takes. Arthur is lost. He pulls Merlin into a bruising kiss and then turns him around, pushing him to the floor. On his knees now, Merlin's pert bottom is raised like a bitch in heat and Morgana watches as Arthur pulls his cheeks apart, exposing the boy's hole, where the smell is strongest and he's already wet and dripping. 

As he bends down to lick along Merlin's cleft, Arthur suddenly looks up and he _can't_ see her through the mirror, but his dark gaze is directed right at her. Her breasts tingle and wet heat pools between her legs. She watches her brother thrusting two fingers into an eagerly moaning Merlin and slides a hand down her belly, breathlessly stroking herself through the silk of her panties. 

Arthur grabs Merlin's hair then, pulls his head up until he, too, is facing the mirror with his back arched and his mouth open and panting. There's a challenge in Arthur's eyes as he lines up and roughly impales Merlin on his cock. 

He rams into Merlin's cunt, fucking the boy hard, and Merlin squirms, trying to push back and force the Alpha to go faster. But Arthur holds his hips with bruising force, as if he wants him to know who's in control - wants _Morgana_ to know who's in control – and Morgana lets out an angry hiss as her orgasm hits her. Oh, he has _no_ idea who he's up against. 

They come together, Merlin with his cock untouched and pliant in Arthur's arms now, slumping against his broad chest. Still buried inside of him, Arthur soothingly strokes Merlin's damp skin. There's a strange affection in his eyes.

But then the door opens again and Morgause steps into the room. 

''It's done,'' she declares with a small, cruel smile. ''You better kill him now, Merlin, while he's still weak.''

Merlin looks up. His eyes are burning with his new found power and Morgana holds her breath. Arthur will die now. 

Instead there's a guttural shout and the mirror shatters, shards falling like rain around her. When she looks up again, her sister lies on the floor unmoving and Merlin is staring right at her. 

''Don't you _dare_ harm him,'' he growls. ''I am his now.''


End file.
